The present disclosure relates to data storage, and more particularly, to methods, systems and computer program products for data compression in storage clients.
There are a wide variety of ways of storing data persistently, particularly with cloud-based systems. These include file systems, relational databases (e.g. DB2, MySQL, SQL Server), and NoSQL systems (e.g. Redis, CouchDB/Cloudant, HBase, Hazelcast, MongoDB). It is typical to have an application program store data persistently using a client. There are a number of problems with storage clients, such as a client will typically work for only a single back-end storage system or that the performance for accessing the back-end storage systems can be significant. The problem is often much worse in cloud environments, where the distance to cloud servers can add tens (or even hundreds) of milliseconds of latency. In some instances, the persistent storage system might become unavailable due to failures or network problems. This can be a problem if the client is communicating remotely with a cloud server and does not have good connectivity.